Love, Sex, & Magic
by xcv2013
Summary: Gloria is the unluckiest girl in the world with a bunch of problems. Her friend Alexis tries to convince her that there is magic but Gloria thinks its a phase her friends going in. After they run away & they meet Genie, will Gloria soon regret her words?
1. PREVIEW

**A/N HELLO WORLD!!!! I AM XOCHILT CARRASCO! Plz call me sushi! Lolz. Well Hello all Aladdin lovers! I am posting a series called Love, Sex, & Magic. I mean, it seems like the most appropriate title for its concept.**

**It isn't just sex & violence though. There are some touching moments & action moments. So this story is Rated T just in case anyone else is reading!!**

**My sister hellopuppy_78 also helps me with the stories so plz thank her as well!!**

**So here is the official preview for Love, Sex, & Magic!! I can barely contain my excitement!!!!!*munching popcorn***

Narrator: In a small town....there is a girl with a small faith in magic.

*Flashes to Gloria walking alone home till a couple of guys start to bully her & push her to the ground*

Gloria:*voiceover while it shows her with her friend Alexis* When is life going to change?

Alexis:When you admit theres magic

*Images flashing after one another of Alexis & Gloria changing their looks*

Gloria:*staring at Alexis* The day I believe in magic will be the day I kiss a genie who is desperately in love with me.

*Images of Alexis & Gloria jumping into a plane with cops on their tail. Black screen. Gloria in the airplane alone*

Gloria:Hello? Anyone?

*dark figure grabs her*

Gloria:*high pitched scream*

Alexis:HAHAHA!!!! GOT YA!

*sudden zoom up to a genie lamp*

*Gloria & Alexis both rub the lamp at the same time*

Genie: Ladies & Gentlemen.....He's BIGGER.....He's BLUER.....please welcome Mr. GENIE OF THE LAMP!!!!!

Gloria:......... say what?

Narrator:Now.....they have to survive each other.

Alexis:My first wish is for us to be in each others lives forever!!!

Genie:......What did you just DO?!

Alexis:I assured us to be friends forever!

*hugging Genie* my best friend!!

Narrator:the only way to survive is through love.....

Alexis:I love you both. You two are the best I've ever had

Narrator:Sex....

*Gloria & Genie kissing with fireworks & lights flashing around them*

Narrator:& magic....

Genie:*tux & Gloria in a strapless & mini black dress* So Miss Gloria *pulls out flowers* Lets do some *grabs her waist* magic

*Images Flashing one after another*

_Alexis jumping out a palace window_

_Gloria with a sword on her neck_

_Genie being sucked into a vortex with Gloria & Alexis pulling him_

_Gloria pulling Genie on her bed_

_Alexis sword fighting Aladdin & Jasmine in the rain_

*suddenly black*

Genie: So how do you see magic Miss Goria?

Alexis: I uess you can say maic is real huh Gloria?

*Gloria lying with blood on her hands*

Gloria:I believe.....

SO I HOPE YOU ALLL ENJOYED IT!!!!!!

BYES!!!!


	2. Do you Believe in Magic?

"Great. Here they come again." Gloria thought to herself. She was referring to the girls and boys who would always wait outside the school for her. They always bullied & harassed her. She never knew why. She wasn't ugly. She had black hair down to her sides that was straight & hazel-brown-green eyes. She had her natural brown Mexican skin. She wasn't a jerk either. She was just shy & quiet. I guess the children considered her an enemy just for not being like them. She wasn't normal.

"Hello Gloria. Here again for your daily taunting?" Jessica asked her.

Gloria tried to avoid her. Jessica has always been a total bitch to her. Ever since Gloria arrived as a transferred student that year Jessica vowed to make her high school life as miserable as she could.

"What's the matter slut? Can't talk from your nightly sucking?" Jessica asked referring to how Gloria always dressed. She would wear gothic/punk styles. To Gloria, anyone who wasn't a prep, liked bright colors, & didn't dress in Hollister from head to toe was considered the main enemy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone jumping at her and slapping her with a pole. She fell to the ground only to be hit with more weapons & with fists. She tried to fight back but couldn't.

"EVERYONE MOVE!!!! OR THEN I'LL GET YOUR HEADS, RIP THEM OFF, & CELEBRATE WITH MY BEST FRIEND SATAN!!!!" Everyone then began to move away from Gloria & run to the bushes. "Oh well it's Alexis. Right on time." Gloria thought to her self. She got up and saw her best friend with a big smile at her. "Hello Glory!!" Alexis said happily. Alexis was a much taller girl with short white hair & black high lights. She didn't wear make up like Gloria but had naturally pink cheeks & lips.

"Hey Alexis just in time." Gloria replied struggling to get back up on her feet. Alexis went over to help her best friend. They saw that the heel from her left black stellito heel was broken. Her skirt had been ripped even shorter & she had scars all over her face. If you hadn't heard what I am telling you my dear readers, you would think that she had been raped.

"Goddamn. You need to get that fixed." Alexis told her while she held her friend to help her walk.

"Eh, I'll just throw my boots away." Gloria replied looking down. She was wondering why her arm was killing her. She tried to lift it but it was in terrible pain.

Alexis noticed this as she said, "We need to take you to the hospital Glory"

"Please. Doctors always charge to much." Gloria protested.

"Well its my treat." Alexis said. Gloria knew that she had no chance to escape. Alexis had a good job over at the local discount store so she was covered.

"Where were you in class? You went skipping?" Gloria asked.

"Yep! I went to a magic store. Then I went to a magic show downtown." Alexis said with energy.

Gloria chuckled. Her friend was obsessed with magic. She thought magic was a powerful source in the world. However Gloria thought otherwise.

"Why are you laughing? Don't you like magic?" Alexis asked althouh she knew the answer.

"You know I don't believe in magic. I hate magic." Gloria said with anger.

"Not true!!! Why do you say that?"

"Because, I know what I'm talking about."

"Will you **EVER** believe in magic?!" Alexis asked as the entered the hospital.

"Ha! The day I believe in magic will be the day a magical genie is desperately in love with me."

She didn't know how soon she would regret her words.

**A/N HELLO!!! THIS IS SUSHI!!! Yes well i have finally put up what's happening with Gloria & Alexis. As you can see gloria hasn't had a great life. Soon she'll regret her words cause of what will happen. i think we all know who the Genie is..... (-_-)**

**So I hope you liked this story!! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can!! please tell me what was your favorite part & what you want to happen. THANK YOU!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXo**


	3. Runaway Love

"Alexis? What do we have here to live for?" Gloria asked her friend as they left the hospital. Gloria had a broken arm from the fight she had just endured. She had got her cast in a light blue cast. It didn't match anywhere with her black clothing…..& that was how she liked it.

"Hmm…..Well I have school!" Alexis said in her normally cheery voice.

"Which is a living hell." Gloria said in a gruff voice.

"Well…..we have our lives!"

"That suck as hell."

Alexis remained silent. She knew her younger friend was feeling down. After every battle, she always spoke like this. She looked over to Gloria & expected a tear or so. She always had tears streaming down. Feeling all the hurt. Each tear dropping just as much pain as the other.

This time,however, she had a determined, strong, & hurt look on her face. She turned to Alexis & whispered in a low voice, "I'm running away."

"EH?!?! YOU CAN'T JUST......" Alexis started protesting till Gloria cut her off.

"I'm going somewhere far away. To a place where no one has ever heard of me." Gloria stated excitedly.

"I'm going to go sneak on my balcony, pack all my clothes, grab my money from my bank account & leave on the next flight to Agraba. I don't give a fuck to anything or anyone like they don't with me." Gloria looked at her best friend. Her friend was looking down holding her arm.

"Alexis....."

"I'm coming with you." Alexis said. "You don't have anyone but me. I'm going too."

As the best friends looked at each other, they both came into a small hug. They were making the biggest decision of their whole boring lives.

This was a decision caused by something that one of them didn't believe in......

This whole trip.......would be pure

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Magic......**

* * *

**A/N HELLO!!!! SUSHI IS PRESENT!!!! Well here is the third chapter. Thnx for commenting on it ppl!!! Plz tell me what you liked!!!**

**Oh......& Genie will be present in the next chapter!!!!**

**Sayonara!**

**Adios!**

**buh-Bye!!!!**


	4. Meet genie

**A/N Hello! Sushi here once more for Love, Sex, & Magic!!! I just want to say to everyone thank you for favorite my stories & writing reviews for it!!!! So here is ch.4 & everyone's love able Genie is here!!!! So I hope you all enjoy!!!

* * *

**

"RUN ALEX RUN!!!!!" Gloria yelled to her friend as they were being chased by police officers. Since they had both decided to run away & couldn't be found till a week later, they were in serious trouble.

"Well, I guess hiding in the city didn't work huh?" Alexis tried to say as they ran towards the airport

"Ya think?! We gotta run away!!! We gotta go out of this country!! We have to go to Agrabah like I said!!!" Gloria tried to say as quiet as she could so the officers couldn't hear her.

"WHAT?!?!?! ANOTHER COUNTRY!!! WHY?!?!"

"YOU GOTTA TRUST ME!!!"

"HUH?!?!"

"TRUST ME!!!"

They both ran through the airport. They ran through the security check causing more guards to run after them. They were ignoring the stares & chatter among the people & kept running. Gloria started to head towards a gate.

"DO YOU KNOW IF THIS IS IT?!?!" Alexis asked worriedly. She was really panicked. If they got caught then they would be in so much trouble & Alexis is the type who would rather not be in any trouble.

"I THINK SO!!!" Gloria yelled.

The plane for the gate was starting to take off. Gloria pushed Alexis in front of her to enter the gate. She didn't see anyone else coming to the plane. She turned to the security guards who were to scared of the thought of jumping in a moving plane.

She turned to run, but hit her broken arm onto the railing.

"OW!!!! SHIT!!!" Gloria clasped her arm in pain. She looked up & saw a guard come up to her & grabbed her other arm.

"Your mine now!!!! STREETRAT!!!!" he yelled exposing his missing tooth.

"LET ME GO!!!!" Gloria yelled kicking him in his "specialties".

The guard released her as she ran into the plane as it began to take off.

"GODDAMN I MOVED TO AMERICA SO I COULD CATCH A STREET RAT!!!!!!!" The guard yelled.

Gloria looked at the town she was leaving. She couldn't help but feel bad of leaving the only place she's ever known. She saw her tow get smaller & smaller as she got higher in the air. She placed her hand on the window & suddenly let a tear fall out.

"good-bye....." she whispered. Then she suddenly fell asleep.

***A FEW HOURS LATER........***

"HUH?!?! WHERE AM I!?!" Gloria yelled. She looked up & saw that she was still in the airplane.

Good, they didn't get me or Alexis she thought to herself.

"ALEXIS!!!!" Gloria yelled. There was no answer. The plane was completely empty. She was by herself.

"Hello? Anyone?" Suddenly, a dark figure was behind her. She turned around slowly, & it was gone. She felt her heart race like in a scary movie.

Someone suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gloria yelled in a high-pitched scream.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! I SCARED YOU!!!" Alexis laughed manically.

"ALEXIS!!!!" Gloria yelled.

"Hey look at what I found!!!" Alexis said as she pulled out a oil-lamp.

The lamp was golden. Just gold. It had a few bumps & dents but was beautiful.

"A lamp?" Gloria asked. "Why do we need a lamp?"

"I LIKE IT!!! IT'S SHINY!!" Alexis said in a hyper voice.

Gloria took the lamp. "Its hard to see...."

They both rubbed the lamp at the same time. Suddenly a huge poof of smoke, sparkles, & musk-smell came from the lamp.  
Both of the girls tossed down the lamp & grabbed each other as they watched a blue man emerge from the lamp.

"LADIES & GENTLEMEN!!!! HE'S BIGGER, HE'S BLUER!!!!! PLEASE WELCOME OF THE LAMP!!!!!" said a blue genie. He was using his tail as a microphone & had an applause above him.

He looked down at Gloria & Alexis & smiled. "Why ya tremblin? I don't mean no harm!" he said as he extended his hand to Gloria.

He froze. He met her eyes with his. "Wow you have some pretty eyes Miss......" Genie said slowly obviously not knowing her name or what he just said.

Gloria took the hand & got up."Thanks. I'm Gloria. Gloria Sanchez."

"And I'm Alexis!!!" Alexis yelled as she jumped up since no one extended er a hand.

"& I'M GENIE!!!!! YOU TWO ARE MY MASTERS!!!!! YOU BOTH HAVE THREE WISHES!!!"

Gloria & Alexis both stared up at him.

".........say what?"


	5. Plane Crash

A/N HELLO!!! SUHI!!!! IS!!!! HERE!!!!!

Lolz. Sorry for my randomness. So once again here is the latest chapter for my story of LOVE SEX & MAGIC! So please tell me your faveorite parts & what else you would like.

Well here for the first time ever is Gloria's POV so please enjoy & read my hmble ch. -_-

* * *

**Gloria's POV**

".......say what?" I said. Where the hell did this guy come from? One minute I'm with Alexis rubbing this oil-lamp, next thing I know, a blue guy is standing in front of me saying I got three wishes.

"You heard me girls. Three wishes & no wishing for anymore. just three." this man called, Genie, told us.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO AWESOME!!!!!!" Alexis exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Hell, she believes anyone. She even believed me when I told her I was royalty. God, that was hilarious.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alexis waving a hand in my face. "HELLO?! GLORY!!!!! TOLD YA THERE WAS MAGIC!!!! TOLD YA!!!"

I brushed her hand away from me. "Oh please. This doesn't prove anything."  
I put my hand on my neck. My necklace. it was missing.

"Alexis? Where's my tiger's eye?" I asked looking under the plane seats.

"I don't know!!!! WHERE IS IT?!" Alexis yelled crawling all over. She knows that my tiger's eye is my most prized possesion. I turned to Genie. He held up my necklace.

"I think this is yours." he said as he put it around my neck. I felt his big hands on my neck. They were really warm. Just because he was blue didn't mean he was cold. I turned around once he clipped it closed.

"Gosh. Thanks. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost it." I said flashin a small smile.

"No problem. it really shows off the green mixed in your eyes." he said flashing a smile. I couldn't help but smile more. His smile was really warm. It also gave away the fact that he enjoyed a good, deep, rich laugh.

"Thanks thats really nice." I said after he gave me such a compliment.

Alexis came over to Genie & nudged him with her elbow."Hey she hasn't been out in a while. Take her out for a spin casanove."

"Alexis!!!" I gasped. We barely met this guy & she's trying to hook me up with him? Please like I'd be interested in him.

"I'd love to but she & you have some wishing to do." he said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Please!! Like what?"

"Um....to survive this plane crash!!!" Alexis said pointing at the window.

Genie & I ran to the window & saw that the plane was losin altitude, fast!!!

"EH?!?!?!" I yelled. "I CAN'T DIE!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG!!!! I HAVEN'T FUCKED ANYONE YET!!!!!"

"Hey we're both the same in that category!" Genie said as he held my shoulders to calm down.

"GENIE!!!! I WISH WE'LL BE SAFE HERE!!!!" Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs.

I threw myself on Genie & held on for dear life. I wasn't scared or anything. I wasn't trying to be the damsel in distress...Ok I was scared & trying to be the damsel in distress.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS OR TIGER'S EYES FOR THAT MATTER!!!!!" Genie yelled.

I shut my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a strong impact on my arm. I opened my eyes & saw a bunch of smoke. As the smoke cleared, i saw the plane in pieces.

"Oh my...." I gasped. I looked up to see if I was still being held on by Genie. He had his head rested on top of mine, & his body was pressed tightly against mine. My hands were around his body & I felt myself trembling. I looked up at him. He looked down at me & said in a gentle, yet deep voice,"I won't let go till you're ok Miss Sanchez."

I felt my face get hot. I got angry & pushed him away. "What are you? Some sort of pervert?"

Genie smirked. "On occasions. I wasn't the one who threw themself on the other, now was I?"

I felt anger boil in me. I defintley hated this guy.....

He isn't the maic he says he is. he isn't real.....just like I say magic isn't, he doesn't exist.....


	6. Hate me Love Me

**A/N HELLO WORLD ONCE MORE I AM HERE TO TRY TO PERFECT MY WRITING!!!!! Well last story we showed a bit of connecting with Genie & Gloria……**

**The story will keep going in Gloria's POV & occasionally Alexis's. She's too random & strange to be in her persona. So hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**FAVORITE  
REVIEW  
ETC!!!

* * *

**

**GLORIA'S POV**

"Well....everything is lost & gone...." Alexis said as she walked through the remains of the crashed airplane. I looked at all the seats, food, & other parts of a plane all destroyed or covered in soot. I went over to where I was sitting at. My backpack hadn't survived. The hot pink was burnt & half the bag had been ripped off.

So much for a new beginning.

"Has anyone seen my lamp?" Genie asked.

"Your what?" I asked

"My lamp. The one you & Alexis rubbed to get me out."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please! You expect us to believe that you came out of a lamp?!"

"Well it has to be around here somewhere. I would be dead if it got broken." He said searching around for it.

"Yep. Your director would be mad if you broke a prop." I said walking away.

_Man this dude is weird. He expects us to believe he came out of the lamp?_ I thought to myself.

"HEY GENIE!!!! I FOUND IT!!!!" I heard Alexis shout. Genie ran over to her & recieved the lamp excitedly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! Since you found it, that wish you made is replaced for another wish." Genie said showing off his smile.

I couldn't help but smile too. He had such a smile. It was so funny yet so calming. He had a gentle.....beautiful....

"Hello? Glory?" Alexis asked waving a hand in my face. "EH?!" I yelled & looked at her. I turned to Genie & saw he was staring at me smiling.

I turned a bright red. "Wh-What do ya wan?!?!" I managed to stutter still feeling Genie's smirk at me.

"We need someplace to go, so I wish.... HEY HEY HEY WHERE YOU GOING?!?!" Alexis yelled as I was leaving.

"Away from here." I yelled over my shoulder.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!!!!" Genie was yelling as well.

"YES I CAN!!! YOU AREN'T A GENIE, YOU AREN'T REAL, YOU AREN'T MAGIC!!!! YOUR JUST CRAZY!!!!!"

I was still walking with my head turned so I wasn't watching my step. I bumped into someone. I turned & saw Genie, who all of a sudden just popped up there. He looked mad at me.

"EXCUSEZ MOI?! YOUR LEAVING?! AFTER RUBBING MY LAMP!? WAKING ME UP?!?! HELL NO!!!!" He said as he lifted me by my shirt & brought me near his face.

"Oh wow you really scare me." I said sarcastically. "You aren't magic ok so buh-bye."

I was walking away till I felt a tug on the back of my shirt & suddenly was lifted up into the air. I looked up frightened. It was Genie.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" I yelled. He turned back & got Alexis.

"GET READY GIRLS WE'RE GOIN TO AGRABAH!!!!!"

"I HATE YOU!!!" I yelled with all my might.

He kissed my nose, "I love you too!!!!"


	7. Love at First Sight?

**Gloria's POV**

I hate him. I hate him. He kissed my nose!! How dare he!! I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

We arrived in a beat up tore down place in a huge but not so huge city. I looked out while sitting on to (ugh I hate his name) Genie's back while he jabbered on & on about his life in that lamp, which according to him, is tiny. Well,if he really has magic then he could make some remodeling.

"Well ladies we're here." Genie said as he turned into stairs for us to get off. Alexis got off carefully while I stomped as I walked off him.

"OW,OW,OW!!! Miss Sanchez no need to hit so hard!" Genie said rubbing his head once I got off.

"No I have a right to do so & I have the right to get you arrested!" I said to him as he looked at me with a confused face.

"Really? Why? I didn't mean no harm"

"You assaulted me."

"In what way?"

"You kissed my nose!!" I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Oh don't say that's assault." he said as he started to smirk.

"Listen Mr. 'Genie' I don't want anything to do with a pervert who tries to get girls to trust him with him saying that he has magic, ok?" I said as I got closer to him.

He walked up to me & looked down since he is considerably taller. "Well, your lucky you have those beautiful eyes & that I'm so in love with you that I don't overreact."

Wait, did he say love?

"Love? Please, I don't need the flattery." I replied.

He smirked as he got even closer, "Now why would I flatter someone who I am just bein open honest about? If you don't want me to be in love with you, then cut the tough girl act."

"What tough girl act?" I asked angerily.

He looked down at our chest. They were touching. I looked up at him feeling my cheeks red. He smiled a cool as ice smile.

"Um, Alexis?" I asked nervously.

She was dead asleep.


	8. Friend Like Me

**A/N WOO-HOO!!! THE FIRST MUSIC MONTAGE!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS!!!!** **I just modified it!**

**ALSO!!! READ DON'T RUB THE LAMP by MidnightGypsie.**

**BEST SERIES EVER!!!! You have to search the first story. she started with the original Aladdin movie and the others. She's also made mini series so READ READ READ!!!!  
**

* * *

**Gloria's POV**

Whenever I need her, she's asleep. She says shes gonna protect me but she is always asleep.

Genie reached up & touched my face with his hand. "Oh boy." I said as I felt the big hand on my cheek. I suddenly felt very weak & almost started to cry. He lifted his hand off my cheek slowly.

_Oh God, he's gonna rape me!_

But he suddenly just backed away & looked at his shoes. "Miss Sanchez, you're acting like if I'm gonna hurt you."

I looked down at my own shoes. "W-W-Well, I don't know you so well. I mean, I don't even know what you do!" I looked up at him.

All of a sudden there was a film lot with many people that looked like genie holding cameras & people taking me to a dressing room as Genie came over with a script in his hands. He came over as people were taking off my heavy dark makeup & putting some other makeup on my face. "Well you don't look too good with the heavy makeup & the revealing clothes. The heavy makeup is starting to sag your face, but lets work with what we got here!!' he said.

"What the hell?! ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS WHAT YOU DO!!!!!!" I yelled as I felt someone pulling my hair. Suddenly everything disapered & Genie let out his famous deep laughs. "I'm joking!! It's what I do!" he smiled as if he had great pleasure in surprising me.

"So, you're a comedian?" I asked nervously not expecting what would happen next.

"& your magical genie!!!!" he said as he fluttered his eyelashes on the last part.

I got up & let out a chuckle. "Wait, wait wait. You mean you expect me to believe that your a magical Genie? Cry me a river!" I yelled on the last part.

I was suddenly poofed on a boat with Alexis now on board who was starting to wake up. "Hmmm? AHHHHH WE'RE IN A FLOOD!!!" I looked over to where she was pointing & saw that Genie actually was 'crying a river.'

He started wailing, "SHE DON'T BELIEVE ME!!!" He got a hankie & started crying harder as his tears fell. "MY BEST FRIEND DON'T BELIEVE ME!!!"

I asked confused,"F-F-FRIEND?!"

Suddenly, the flood was gone & Alexis & I were sitting on a rock. Genie popped up,"Of course!!!!"

"We barely met & you already call us your friends?!" I asked bewildered. This big, blue, & somewhat lovable guy was calling us his friend?

Out of no where jazz music started playing while Genie went up & looked down at Alexis & I.

"Masters!! I don't think you know what you got here!! So why don't you just luminate while I illuminate the possibilities!" he said in a voice that made a chill go up my spine.

This was going to get weird.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
****But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails**

Alexis & I were surrounded by thieves while I had a sword on my neck. Then Genie popped up & grabbed Alexis's sleeve & pulled it down while other men came out & killed the thieves.

**You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

The three of us were suddenly in a war scene with huge ammo & weapons.

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
**

He grabbed Alexis hand & made her rub his lamp.

**And I'll say, Miss Alexis ma'am  
What will your pleasure be?**

We were suddenly in a fancy French restaurant with Genie as our waiter. I was dressed up in a fancy black dress while Alexis was in a teal blue outfit.

**May I take your order?  
Jot it down!**

Another Genie popped up writing something on a tablet. He pushed his pen on the word, "down."

**  
You ain't never had a Friend like me!!  
HAHAHA!!!**

Suddenly, there was only one Genie sitting down next to us & put his arms around us.

**Life is your restaurant****  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me**

Genie made a Thanksgiving buffet appear as his face was the pumpkin pie. He jumped out the pie in a cake girl bikini as he lowered his ear to us. then he jumped up and made a hotel appear as Genie became a bellboy.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The queens, the shahs**

Alexis and I were each in our own thrones. Genie came over and lightly put a crown on my head and kissed my hand. Huh, really treating me like royalty.

**  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?**

We were about to eat some Bakalava, when it suddenly overgrew us and exploded!

**Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"**

Alexis came up on column "A" while Iappeared on column "B". Genie became an elevator as he opened his mouth which was supposedly a door as Alexis was in it with another Genie who was a elevator man.

**  
I'm in the mood to help you dude**

The music suddenly stopped as I looked at him. "Excuse me? We are **NOT** dudes!!!!  
He looked at me then said slowly and quietly. "Dudette?"  
I stuck my nose up in the air. "Thank you."

He suddenly resumed to his song.

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

He was in a white tuxedo and offered me his hand. I crossed my arms. No way was I going to dance with him. He didn't care though. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I was suddenly in a mini, strapless white dress. I looked at Genie as he raised his eyebrows at me and winked. He then started to lead me in a swing jazz dance. When he was finishing his scatting, he rolled me in his arms, held me there a minute then rolled me to Alexis arms.

**Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?**

Genie got his head off and juggled it. He made more appear and threw them to Alexis who started juggling them

**  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**

He pulled out a leek- a type of onion also is Alexis's favorite food- and a bouquet of flowers as he gave the leek to Alexis while he gave me the bouquet. I rolled my eyes at him, then looked at the bouquet. I found myself smiling and smelling them. Alexis nuded me as she raised her eyebrows. She saw me. I ot back to my pouty face.

**Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here**

Genie made these three really hot muscular guys come out, but they went to Alexis and started flexing around her. I saw her drooling and touching the packs. Who did I have flexing around me? Who else but Genie. He made himself muscular and flexed around me.  
I was seriously pissed.

**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?**

The three guys were ripped apart from Alexis as Genie put them in his hands and made them disappear.

**So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires**

A certificate popped out in front of me. As I read it, it stated, Genie is certified to the practice of **REAL** magic. I sighed. Again, trying to trick me.

**I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**

He pulled out a list from Alexis and my ears and they both became too long for him. Suddenly, I was by myself, as Genie kept singing.

**Miss Gloria, ma'am, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob**

I was surronded by the three men from earlier as one winked at me. I went over and put my arms around his neck. As we were about to kiss Genie zapped himself in his place making me kiss his cheek. I was about to give him one hell of a beating till he rabbed my hand & began dancing again.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Genie bagan zapping everywhere randomly making riches, food, animals, and other stuff I didn't know. Alexis was dancing with a giant leek man.

**You ain't never  
had a  
friend  
like me**

We continued dancing till all of a sudden everything started to swirl.

**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**

Genie snapped his fingers and everything was gone. Alexis started clapping. I looked bewildered at Genie who picked up the bouquet of flowers from earlier. "Man that never gets old!"


	9. I'm in Love

**A/N SO ONCE MORE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! PLZ ENJOY!!!**

**To MidnightGypsie: Really? Did u really like it? THANKS!! Means so much from my fave author!!!  
**

**ALSO!!! READ DON'T RUB THE LAMP by MidnightGypsie.**

**BEST SERIES EVER!!!! You have to search the first story. she started with the original Aladdin movie and the others. She's also made mini series so READ READ READ!!!!  
**

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

WOW. That was an amazing song!! Best song ever!! Besides the VOCALOID songs. But it is an awesome song! I totally believe that he has magic! I hope that convienced Glory that there is magic!

I looked over and saw Genie picking up the flowers and giving them to a confused looking Gloria. "Man that never gets old!" I heard Genie say as he extended the flowers to Gloria. I looked at her.

_C'mon Gloria. You can't get old and lonely soon! Take the God Damn flowers!!!  
_

She awkwardly took the flowers and made a slight nod in appreciation. She looked at me,"What?"

"Oh nothing. I see you and Genie make a cute couple!" I said as I made a heart with my hands.

The only thing I got from her was a death glare that was as cold as ice.

See the thing with Gloria is that she doesn't give in to guys that easily. She doesn't, how can I put it, Trust them. She knows that the one thing guys want is some pinching here some grabbing there. Most pushing & pulling. So she has no mercy when it comes to guys. So that kinda explains how she acts with guys.

It's not only with guys who flirt, but with every guy who talks to her. She acts all defensive & tries to be Miss Independent. My biggest fear is that she'll turn into a lesbian if she doesn't find a guy soon.

I turned around & saw that the run down beat up shack had a huge gap in the wall.

"Damn! No wonder why I was so cold!!" I said as I went over to go check it out. I froze as I looked out the window. What I saw was the most beautiful thing ever!!!

"Alexis what are you looking at that is causing your unusual blankness?" I heard Gloria ask me as she came over to see what was up. She froze just as I did. It wasn't long till Genie came over & saw what we were both "slack jawed bugged eyes" about.

In front of us was a huge and beautiful palace that had golden tops & whites walls. It had a huge onion dome in the middle with mini domes surrounding it. It had a huge front door that was visible from where we were.

We were all silent for a moment when suddenly Genie muttered in a voice choking back tears, "I'm back home."

* * *

**Gloria's POV**

I was standing in amazement as I looked at the palace I heard Genie sniffling & he said,"I'm back home."

I looked over at him, "What'd ya say?"

"I'm home. I'm back in Agrabah!!!!"

Suddenly, Genie fell on his knees & started crying in huge heavy sobs. He was seriously straight up crying. You could see his tears & his sniffling.

Honestly, I felt bad. Sure I may have called him a pervert, but hey, even a pervert has feelings.

"Genie? Are you OK?" I asked as I kneeled next to him. I lifted his face gently & was surprised to see how close our faces were. "Genie, are you ok?" I asked concered. His face was covered in tears & his eyes were red.

He smiled softly as he grabbed my hand that was on his cheek. "I'm fine, Miss Sanchez."

Then, he let out a warm smile.

And I knew at that moment I would have to try the hardest I could to make it seem like if I still hated Genie. I could tell by the way I felt when he would smile, laugh, the way he looked at me....I was happy. I melted whenever he laughed. He was really funny too......

_Damn...I'm in love with a Genie._

_And....._

_He loved me too.....

* * *

_**A/N REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
